Old Times' Sakes
by A Real Human Bean
Summary: 3 tahun setelah Nick menjadi partner Judy, Finnick meminta pertolongan Nick untuk kembali menjadi partner Con Artist karena bisnisnya tidak berjalan lancar serta terlibat utang besar dengan orang lain. Semua terserah kepada Nick untuk membantu teman lamanya atau tetap menjaga reputasinya.
1. Chap 1 - Pilot

**Old Times' Sakes**

 **Chapter 1 : Pilot**

 **Summary : 3 tahun setelah Nick menjadi partner Judy, Finnick meminta pertolongan Nick untuk kembali menjadi partner Con Artist karena bisnisnya tidak berjalan lancar serta terlibat utang besar dengan orang lain. Semua terserah kepada Nick untuk membantu teman lamanya atau tetap menjaga reputasinya.**

 **Genre : Seharusnya jadi black comedy, karena gak terlalu fokus ke komedi tapi juga gak mau terlalu overdramatic buat jadi drama, sesuatu kek Fargo. So yeah... gua mutusin genre nya Friendship, Crime? ... kurasa. just dont take it too seriously**

* * *

Tak pernah kusangka aku bisa duduk di sini, di dalam mobil polisi, bukan karena ditangkap karena ketahuan menipu pembeliku dengan _false advertising_ ataupun juga karena tidak bayar pajak, namun karena sekarang aku adalah polisi.

Suatu hal yang tak mungkin untuk seekor rubah untuk menjadi seorang polisi, _well ._.. itu yang mereka bilang, karena kau tahu ... rubah selalu identik dengan tukang tipu yang licik, dan sampai sekarang masih tetap begitu, tak jarang orang berpikir aku hanya sedang berkostum sebagai polisi biar aku bisa pura-pura menilang mereka.

Namun kurasa suatu prestasi sendiri untuk menjadi rubah pertama untuk direkrut sebagai _Officer_ di ZPD, dan semuanya terima kasih kepada kelinci menjengkelkan, hiperaktif, ambisius, emosional dan juga satu-satunya yang mengerti aku, yang sedang duduk tepat di sebelahku, menunggu panggilan dari radio polisi, yang selama seharian ini belum ada perintah apa-apa.

"Hari yang sepi, eh?" tanya Judy kepadaku.

"Kita bisa saja habiskan seharian ini di toko donat," jawabku.

"Tidak di saat waktu kerja, Nick. Apa saja bisa terjadi kapan saja."

"Apa seluruh kelinci harus bersikap begitu seriusnya, atau hanya kau saja?"

"Ayolah … Nick, kita sudah jadi partner selama 3 tahun lebih, kautahu aku selalu begini."

"Ya, ya ... kau bosnya, wortel."

Judy menghela napasnya, wajahnya terlihat bosan karena tak ada yang terjadi hari ini dan aku tetap saja tersenyum dengan muka _smug_ -ku. Tak lama setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, _Chief_ Bogo memanggil lewat _walkie-talkie_ , Judy dengan cepat merespon panggilan tersebut.

"Judy, Nick, kalian masih di sana?" tanya Bogo lewat _walkie-talkie_.

"Ya, kami masih di sini, Pak," jawab Judy dengan sigap.

"Baguslah, kukira kalian mampir ke toko donat sekarang. Aku ingin bicara dengan Nick."

"Ah … baiklah," Judy menoleh ke arahku sebentar kemudian memberikan _walkie-talkie_ -nya kepadaku.

"Ada apa, Pak? Apakah kauingin menitip beberapa donat sebelum aku pergi ke sana?" ucapku kepada orang yang pangkatnya jauh lebih tinggi dariku, dan ya … aku tak pernah dipecat dengan ucapanku yang selalu begitu.

"Lucu sekali, Nick," jawab Bogo dengan nada sarkastik. "Seseorang datang ke sini untuk mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Siapa?" tanyaku, sudah jarang aku dicari orang lain semenjak aku jadi _officer_ , ya … aku tak lagi melakukan bisnis karpet bokong sigung lagi atau hal _con artist_ lainnya, jadi ya wajar saja aku tak dicari orang lagi selama setahun terakhir ini.

"Rubah, namun lebih kecil darimu, dia memanggil dirinya Finnick," lanjut sang ketua.

Aku terkejut sembari bertanya, "Finnick?"

"Ya, dan cepatlah ke sini sebelum kepalaku pecah karena orang ini."

"Tenanglah, kami akan sampai ke sana sebelum kau menyadarinya," ucapku seraya menutup panggilannya, dan mengembalikan _walkie-talkie_ ke tempatnya.

"Ahm … Finnick? Maksudmu temanmu yang pakai kostum gajah itu?" tanya Judy.

"Tak kusangka kau masih ingat dia," aku membalas pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku habiskan 15 dolarku waktu pertama kali aku bertemu kalian berdua," balas balik dari Judy dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kau mendapatkan partner baru dari 15 dolar tersebut," aku balas kembali ucapannya.

Mendengar perkataanku, senyuman kelinci itu bertambah lebar. Dia kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi menuju kantor ZPD. Kupakai kacamata hitam sambil meyeruput kopiku agar terkesan _cool-badass-cop_.

Hal pertama yang kulihat di saat melewati pintu kantor ZPD adalah Finnick sedang keliling sana sini, dia terlihat benar-benar mengantisipasi kedatanganku.

Finn melihatku sudah sampai dan langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Nick, akhirnya kau da…." omongannya terpotong saat melihatku bersama Judy, "Kau berkerja dengan dia? Kukira itu hanya _hoax_ semata."

" _Hoax_ apa?" Judy langsung bertanya dengan alisnya naik sebelah

"Lupakan … aku perlu privasi dengan Nick sekarang juga," ucap rubah kecil tersebut, ia terlihat buru-buru akan sesuatu.

"Ah … baiklah," balas Judy.

Finnick menarikku ke daerah yang sepi dari kantor itu, tak biasanya dia terlihat seperti ini, dia biasanya selalu _grumpy_ 24/7, setidaknya di saat dia lepaskan kostum gajahnya.

"Jadi … kenapa kau mencariku? Kau merindukanku?" tanyaku, membuka percakapan lagi-lagi dengan tampang _smug_ yang biasa kupakai.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu," ucap Finnick.

Ucapannya terdengar benar-benar serius, tak seperti biasanya. Raut mukaku langsung berbalik 180 derajat mendengar betapa serius nada bicaranya tersebut.

"Ok … kau terlihat benar-benar butuh bantuan, lanjutkan."

"Kaukenal Bill si musang?"

"Kautahu aku kenal siapa pun di kota ini."

"Singkatnya saja, aku terlibat hutang dengan orang ini."

"Berapa banyak?"

"$3000."

"Dan kaudatang kepadaku untuk minta $3000?"

"Tidak … aku tak mau merepotkanmu dengan menghabiskan seluruh gajimu."

"Lalu apa yang kaumau?"

"Kautahu alasan aku punya hutang? Karena aku tak punya uang. Kautahu kenapa aku tak punya uang? Karena bisnisku tak berjalan lancar sama sekali selama setahun ini. Dan kautahu kenapa? Karena aku tak punya partner rubah cerdik yang bisa menipu bahkan polisi sekalipun seperti kau."

"Dan maksudmu menjelaskan hal tersebut?"

"Aku perlu kau untuk … kau tahu … kembali ke bisnis."

"Fin, kautahu aku polisi sekarang."

"Ayolah … lakukan ini demi temanmu, untuk kenangan masa lalu."

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat, aku sempat berpikir dia kehilangan akalnya untuk menyuruhku kembali menjadi _con artist_ lagi, tidak hanya hal tersebut merusak reputasiku, namun juga hal tersebut bisa saja membuat rubah kembali dianggap _stereotype_ sebagai orang yang tak bisa dipercaya lagi.

"Maaf, Fin, aku tak bisa," ucapku seraya berjalan kembali menuju Judy, Finnick hanya melihatiku berjalan menjauh darinya tanpa perlawanan atau protes sama sekali.

"Ahmm … kau tak apa?" tanya Judy di saat aku menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku dengan singkat.

"Tidak ada tambah ucapan lagi? Kau biasanya akan menjawab lebih panjang dari itu ditambah dengan lelucon sana sini di tiap kalimat," respons Judy dengan nada menghibur, dia melihatiku sedikit lebih lesu dari biasanya dan berkata kembali. "Katakan, apa yang dia minta?"

"Ahh … uhh … tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia hanya menawarkanku jam tangan emas yang kuyakin pasti palsu," jawabku sambil mengubah nada bicaraku kembali menjadi seperti biasanya.

"Oke … kalau memang begitu. Kita masih ada 3 jam waktu kerja sebelum kita bisa pulang," kata Judy yang kemudian keluar dari gedung. Aku hanya tersenyum melihati sifat aktif akan kerjanya yang tak pernah berubah sama sekali.

Aku menghadap belakang kembali melihati Finnick hanya duduk lesu di salah satu kursi panjang di sana. Dasar Fin, jika dia memang butuh uang, dia seharusnya datang kepadaku—yang sudah kenal dengan dia, walau mungkin aku belum tentu akan memberikan $3000 begitu saja, namun setidaknya bukan dengan pria Bill satu ini. Dan siapa pula Bill yang dimaksud?

Ya … aku berbohong soal aku kenal dia, sudah kebiasaan sendiri dariku untuk bilang aku kenal seluruh orang di kota ini, sayangnya tidak lagi semenjak aku menjadi polisi di sini.

* * *

Malam harinya, sekitar pukul 11 malam, setidaknya itu yang ditunjukkan jam didinding, tapi entahlah, baterai jam dinding itu belum pernah kuganti sama sekali sejak aku pindah kesini karena si rusa bodoh yang mendekorasi apartemen ini menaruh jamnya terlalu tinggi sehingga aku tak pernah sampai untuk meraihnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli, intinya sudah larut malam dan Judy memanggilku lewat telepon sekarang, aku yang masih dalam keadaan ngantuk dan lelah hanya terpaksa untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Owh, Nick, Apa aku menganggumu?" sapa kelinci tukang ganggu tidur orang ini.

"Sangat, lagipula kenapa kau menelpon larut malam seperti ini? Apa kauingin aku kesana dan ceritakan kau dongeng?" ucap ku sambil mengusap-ngusap mata.

"Maaf jika aku menganggumu, hanya saja aku masih kepikiran soal Finnick di kantor tadi."

"Sudah kubilang dia hanya mencoba menjual jam tangan yang kemungkinan besar palsu itu."

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti ingin berjualan, untuk apa dia susah-susah datang kesana hanya untuk menjual sesuatu, dan juga aku tak melihatnya membawa jam tangan."

"Tenanglah, wortel ... terkadang dia memang nekat melakukan hal seperti itu untuk uang."

"Dan kau kira aku bisa percaya begitu saja."

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar saat Judy berkata demikian.

"Ayolah, Nick, kau tahu aku bukan sekedar kelinci bodoh, maka dari itu coba kaujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Aku bangun dari kasurku, keliling sana-sini mencari bohongan yang lain, namun kurasa sia-sia saja, Judy sudah terlalu kenal aku dan aku terlalu mudah ditebak tampaknya.

"Baiklah ... dia meminta pertolongan dariku, namun kau tak perlu tahu dan lagipula aku sudah menolaknya."

"Lihat? Tak sulit kan? Dan kenapa kau menolaknya? Kukira kalian teman baik," terdengar suara judy sedang memakan suatu selagi menelpon ini, dan juga suara speaker TV.

"Entahlah ... aku hanya tak mau saja, permintaan nya terkesan bodoh bagiku."

"Sebodoh-bodohnya permintaan dia, bisa saja penting, bukan? Lagipula kalian berdua sudah lama tak bertemu satu sama lain, kurasa tak akan begitu buruk untuk menuruti permintaannya."

"Terserah kau saja, wortel. Apa hanya itu saja? Karena kita masih harus datang pagi besok, dan terima kasih karena kau, aku akan perlu obat tidurku agar dapat tidur lagi," aku bangun dari kasur menuju ke lemari untuk mencari obat tidurku.

"3 tahun dan kau tak berubah sama sekali, Nick."

Selagi aku mencari obat tidurku, tanpa sengaja aku melihati kemeja hijau dengan motif dedaunan berserta dasi biru bergaris – garis pink tergantung didalam lemari.

"Tak ada perubahan sama sekali, eh?" aku mengulangi ucapan Judy sambil tersenyum melihat baju lamaku.

* * *

 **Ya, gua tahu ada OC disini dan semuanya terpaksa karena gak ada karakter dari movie yang saya rasa bakal cocok buat peran tersebut. Dan jika anda belum notice sama sekali, ini fiction zootopia bahasa indonesia yang bukan one-shot, jadi ya ... saya nyetak rekor pertama ... kurasa.**


	2. Chap 2 - The Sly, The Dumb and The Ugly

**Chapter 2 : The Sly, The Dumb and The Ugly**

 _Kurasa tak akan begitu buruk untuk menuruti permintaannya?_

 _Sebodoh-bodohnya permintaan dia, bisa saja penting kan?_

 _Kalian tak lama bertemu._

 _Kukira kalian teman baik._

 _Aku perlu bantuanmu._

Aku terbangun dari tidurku lagi. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, dan jam dindingku menunjukkan pukul ... 11 malam. Baiklah ... jam itu benar-benar sudah kehabisan baterai.

Namun tampaknya sudah kelihatan pagi dan sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke kantor ZPD, atau bahkan aku sudah telat sekarang.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi, mengusap wajahku dengan air kemudian melihati wajahku di kaca.

Aku terus terpikir akan permintaan Finnick, dan kenapa aku terlalu membawa masalah ini terlalu serius?

Aku hanya tinggal jawab "Hey, Finn, Ayo kita lakukan ini untuk sekali lagi," atau "Hey, Finn, persetan dengan permintaanmu dan temukan perkejaan lain sepertiku."

Ok ... mungkin itu terlalu kasar. Intinya adalah aku hanya perlu menjawab iya ataupun tidak atas permintaan tersebut. Dan aku memang ingin melakukan semua kegilaan dan merasakan kepuasan yang kau dapatkan dari tiap penipuan yang berhasil kau lakukan, aku masih ingat ekspresi Judy yang tertipu dengan mudahnya dengan akting kami di toko gajah gendut tersebut.

Namun alasan aku melakukan hal tersebut, karena tak ada yang percaya padaku, atau rubah pada umumnya. Sejujur apapun aku mencoba, mereka tak akan mempercayaiku sama sekali, karena aku hanya seekor rubah, maka dari itu aku putuskan untuk menerima fakta tersebut dengan menjadi _con artist_ dan bertemu Finnick.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya dan ... mempercayaiku, Polisi – atau lebih tepatnya tukang parkir kelinci pada saat itu yang kutipu $15.

Aku berjalan menuju lemariku untuk mengambil baju kepolisianku, dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihati baju kemeja hijau berserta dasi itu lagi, mengingatkanku kembali masa laluku sebelum ada seseorang yang mempercayaiku. Aku langsung menutup lemari sebelum aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar menuju kantor sambil memakan blueberry selama perjananan, jalanan masih sepi, tampaknya aku akan hadir terlalu cepat, akumulai berpikir untuk berputar aluhan menuju kedai makanan untuk mendapatkan sarapan sebelum ke kantor, lagipula aku bukan tipe orang yang ingin datang lebih awal.

Dan tentu saja, aku mengikuti perintah instingku dan berpaling mencari kedai makan, aku dengar soal kedai yang menyediakan _pancake_ di sini, walau aku tak yakin jika tempatnya sudah dibuka sekarang, tak salahnya mencoba. Selagi di perjalanan, aku melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan yang terlihat sangat familiar bagiku, sebuah mobil van berwarna oranye parkir di pojokan jalan, semakin aku mendekati mobil tersebut semakin aku menyadari itu adalah mobil van Finnick. 3 tahun lebih dan mobil itu tak ada perkembangan sama sekali, yang ada malah tambah lebih buruk dengan lecet dan goresan sana-sini di sisi-sisi mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Polisi rubah pertama yang terhormat?" suara amat berat keluar dari dalam mobil van tersebut, tentu saja itu suara dari si rubah kecil bertelinga besar, Finnick.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di luar sini?" aku bertanya kepadanya dari luar.

"Hanya ada satu orang dengan suara langkah kaki seperti itu, dan itu adalah orang yang biasanya menumpang di dalam mobil ini selama bertahun-tahun," nada ucapannya makin lama makin terlihat serius tiap kata.

"Ah ... kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di kakiku yang membuat suara langkah kakiku unik?" aku mencoba untuk bercanda sedikit di bawah kondisi yang terkesan serius ini.

"Lucu sekali nick," jawab Finnick dengan nada yang sama.

Aku terdiam untuk sejenak, mencari kalimat konyol yang mungkin saja bisa menurunkan ketegangan saat ini. Dalam hati aku terus berkata, "Ayo, Nick. Cari sesuatu yang lucu."

Namun kurasa akan percuma saja, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka lelucon dan tidak terlihat dalam keadaan yang mendukung untuk hal itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Sekarang masih jam 5 pagi, kurasa kantormu masih belum buka dan jika kau mencari kedai makan, mereka juga belum buka." ucap rubah fennec tersebut yang nadanya mulai terdengan menyindir. "Jika kau kesini hanya untuk memamerkan dirimu, kau lebih baik pergi sekarang karena aku banyak perkerjaan untuk dilakukan," lanjut Finnick mengusir dari sana.

"Finn ... mungkin kita bisa ... ahh ... mencari tempat yang sudah buka dan makan serta berbicara sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa seorang polisi harus mentraktir seorang kriminal? Khususnya polisi rubah pertama kali di Zootopia," jawab Finnick dengan nada bicara lebih aggresif dan sarkastik

"Ayolah ... apa kau marah karena aku menolak permintaanmu kemarin?"

"Nick, kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi setelah kau jadi polisi dengan si Hopps itu. Baiklah ... kita membuat pawpsickle satu kali setelah kau jadi polisi, namun itu juga karena kau ingin memakannya. Kau tahu ... terkadang aku berharap aku yang diancam oleh kelinci tersebut dan disuruh untuk membantunya dalam kasusnya biar aku bisa lihat aku yang berada di luar berdiri diluar mobil ini dan kau yang didalam sedang tiduran dengan orang Bill ini mencarimu," Finnick menjelaskan perasaannya dengan detil.

"Finn, jika kau juga ingin menjadi polisi, lakukan saja, kau punya aku untuk mengurus pendaftaran dan lain-lain," aku mencoba menasehatinya.

Finnick membuka pintu belakang dengan keras kemudia keluar sambil membawa kotak besar yang ukuran hampir lebih besar dari ukuran badannya.

"Apa itu akan membantu masalah utangku? Dan aku ingat sekali filosofimu soal 'kau hanya bisa jadi siapa kau sekarang', oh ya ... kau bukan Nick si _con artist_ lagi," ucapnya sambil membawa kotak besar itu entah kemana.

Aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, "Finn, aku tak berubah sama sekali walau aku sekarang petugas ZPD, bisakah kita bicara untuk satu detik?"

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja. Menjauhlah dariku sebelum aku menggigit wajahmu, kau tak membantu disini."

Aku berhenti mengikutinya, dan melihati rubah kecil tersebut makin menjauh dariku, pikiranku mulai kacau dan dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan "Haruskah atau biarkan saja dia urus sendiri?", detik berlalu, dia juga makin menjauh dan aku masih memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus kulakukan.

 _Kalian tak lama bertemu._

 _Kukira kalian teman baik._

Aku mulai tersenyum sendiri dengan tampak muka khasku kemudian berlari menuju Nick, kemudian mengembat tasnya. Otomatis, si Finn langsung marah dan mengejarku secepat mungkin, namun karena tubuhnya yang kecil, aku selalu berada di depan dan dia tak dapat mencapaiku.

"NICK! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU JIKA AKU MENANGKAPMU!" dia berteriak sekencang mungkin hingga beberapa yang masih di dalam rumah mereka pada berteriak "Hey ! Diamlah! Ini masih jam 5 pagi"

Aku terus saja berlari hingga menuju apartemenku, Finnick terus mengikuti dari belakang, aku masuk ke kamarku dan langsung menguncinya. Finnick sampai kedepan pintu kamar dengan napas terengah-engah setelah berlari mengejarku, dia mengetok sangat keras berkali-kali.

"NICK, BUKA PINTUNYA!" gertak Finnick.

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK_

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"BERHENTI MEMBUAT MASALAHKU LEBIH SULIT LAGI!"

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _TOK TOK_

 _TOK_

"Ayolah, Nick!" dia mulai berhenti mengetuk pintu, dia menyenderkan dirinya di depan pintuku karena kelelahan.

"Nick ... untuk satu kali ini saja bantu aku dan buka pintu ini..." nadanya seperti sudah kehabisan nafas. Kelelahannya membuat dia tiba-tiba tertidur didepan pintu.

Aku langsung membuka pintu tersebut yang membuat tubuh Finnick jatuh membentur lantai, yang tentu saja langsung membangunkannya dan membuatnya ... ya ... marah lagi.

"NICK ... KAU HARUS KEMBA ..." omongannya langsung berhenti di saat dia melihatiku.

Aku memakai kemeja hijau, dasi biru bergaris-garis pink serta celana coklat yang sudah lama tak kupakai lagi.

"Aku harus apa? Memberikannya ke Nick si polisi ... atau membiarkan Nick yang satu ini berkerja?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum bodoh.

Reaksi Finnick mulai dari awalnya marah kemudian menjadi terkejut lalu akhirnya ikut tersenyum melihatiku dengan kata-kataku tadi.

"Ayo, pria besar, Waktu adalah uang." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

Finnick masih tersenyum melihatiku dan kemudian tertawa, namun kini dia bukan tertawa karena mengejekku, namun karena dia telah menemui sosok teman lamanya lagi. Terdengar melodramatis mungkin, namun aku bisa merasakannya, dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku merasakan demikian? Entahlah ... mungkin karena kami berdua pernah menjadi partner penipu selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

"Ok ... sebelum aku melakukan ini, aku perlu memberitahu Judy," aku mencari teleponku dibaju polisi yang sebelumnya kupakai tadi.

"Memberitahu Judy? Kenapa? Kau tahu dia tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Tidak selama kita berbohong," jawabku sambil mencari kontak Judy.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu panggilannya sampai, Judy mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hey, Nick, kenapa kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini?" sahut Judy dengan suara shower terdengar di belakang.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk berakting , "Judy ... aku tak bisa hadir hari ini, Finnick perlu bantuanku sekarang juga," aku berpura-pura sedang terburu-buru.

"Finnick? Kau bilang permintaannya konyol dan kau menolaknya, kenapa sekarang kau terlihat terburu-buru soal itu."

"Dia bilang dia sakit waktu itu, namun aku tahu dia berbohong karena dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja, sekarang dia tiba-tiba jadi parah dan aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Sakit apa memangnya?"

"Ahh ..." aku kebingungan untuk mengatakan penyakit apa, aku lupa untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku langsung menatap Finnick dan Finnick juga ikut kebingungan dan melihat kanan kiri.

"Nick? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Judy setelah aku tak menjawab selama beberapa detik.

Aku yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa terus-terusan menggaruk punggungku, Finnick tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dengan sangat kencang.

"AHHHHH! KAKIKU! NICK!"

"Woah .. woah ... kau kenapa, Finn?" tanyaku yang menganggapnya benar-benar kesakitan.

Finnick menepak jidatnya lalu menunjuk kearah telepon, menandakan kalau dia hanya berakting untuk membuat Judy berpikir dia benar-benar sakit.

"Apa dia tak apa-apa?" tanya Judy yang penasaran apa yang terjadi karena teriakan tersebut.

"Ah ... Judy! Aku harus segera mengantarkannya, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini."

"Apa perlu aku ke sana?"

"TIDAK! Maksudku ... Zootopia masih membutuhkan pertolongan polisi hebat sepertimu, Judy. Jangan sampai ketidakhadiranku jadi beban bagi seluruh kota."

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu, semoga dia cepat sehat saja."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu. Terima kasih, Wortel," aku kemudian menutup telpon.

Aku dan Finnick tertawa bersamaan dengan suksesnya tipuan tadi.

"3 tahun lebih dan dia masih tertipu olehmu," ucap Finnick sambil mengelus air mata yang keluar karena tertawa. Setelah 1 menit lebih tertawa, kami mulai bertingkah serius dan saling menghadap muka masing-masing.

"Baiklah ... apa rencanamu?"

"Oke ... aku mencoba menjual barang yang ada didalam kotak ini."

"Memangnya apa isi kotak ini?"

Finnick membuka kotak tersebut dan cahaya kuning silau langsung menyinari wajahku.

"Ya Tuhan ..."

* * *

 **Okay ... lebih panjang dari yang saya kira, dan buat yang udah bersedia baca Pilot nya kemarin saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, apalagi yang udah merelakan waktunya buat ngasih review.**

 **Dan untuk chapter kali ini, yang dimana belum benar-benar nyampe ke plot utamanya, tolong reviewnya mas dan mbak.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bakal kurang tahu kapan karena kemungkinan bakal padat kegiatan minggu depan, tapi kalau sempat bakal cepet lagi updatenya.**


	3. Chap 3 - De Javu

**Chapter 3 : De Javu**

* * *

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanyaku penasaran, melihat Finnick terlibat utang dan lainya, kurasa tak mungkin untuk dia punya hal seperti ini.

Finnick langsung menutup kotak itu, "Aku ... ahh ... membuatnya, kau tahu ... ini hanya sekedar imitasi dan ..."

"Ayolah Finn, itu adalah bohong terburuk yang pernah kudengar," aku memotong jawab dari rubah kecil itu yang sudah jelas berbohong.

Finnick menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Ceritanya panjang, akan kujelaskan nanti di waktu yang tepat."

"Kau mencurinya bukan?" tebakku sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku.

"Secara teknis, aku tak mencurinya, dan juga ... kita punya perkerjaan untuk dilakukan, lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab Finnick kemudian menyelip ke bawah kasurku untuk menyembunyikan kotak itu.

"Hey, hey! Yang pertama, jangan mencoba untuk mengelak pembicaraan, dan yang kedua, kenapa kau taruh benda itu di bawah kasurku?"

"Sudah kubilang ceritanya panjang, aku bisa buat satu film untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan aku pada awalnya ini menaruh kotak ini di stasiun kereta kosong itu, tapi karena sekarang kau ingin membantuku dan kau adalah polisi, kurasa akan lebih aman disini."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk merusak karirku? Maksudku bagaimana jika seseorang menemukan ini di kamarku dan aku dianggap mencuri benda itu bersamamu, aku bisa dipecat dari ZPD."

"Siapa yang akan masuk ke kamar ini secara ajaib menemukan benda itu di bawah kasurmu? ditambah dengan kau akan mengunci ruangan ini nanti bukan?"

Finnick berjalan menuju pintu lalu mencoba untuk meraih pegangan pintu itu, namun karena tubuhnya yang pendek, dia berusaha segala cara mulai dari menjinjit hingga melompat tetapi tetap tidak sampai.

"Kau berutang banyak padaku hari ini, Finn."

"Ya, ya ... bisakah kau bantu bukakan pintumu ini sekarang agar kita bisa langsung kerja?"

Aku membukakan pintu tersebut dan bertanya, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

* * *

1 jam berlalu, kota mulai sedikit ramai dari sebelumnya tadi, beberapa orang kelihatan pergi menuju tempat kerja, beberapa toko mulai buka, dan beberapa polisi mulai berpatroli. Soal polisi, tentu aku ekstra hati-hati dalam perjalananku dan mencoba tidak ketahuan oleh mereka.

"Ini benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu, aku berjalan dengan kemeja hijau dan dasi ini, berjalan menghindari pandangan polisi, tak ada suara _walkie talkie_ tiap 5 menit dan juga bersamamu dengan kostum gajahmu itu," ucapku sambil berjalan bersama Finnick dengan kostum gajah yang lama tak kujumpa lagi. Tak kukira jika kostum itu masih muat dan masih disimpannya, atau mungkin dia masih menggunakannya dan melakukan _pawpsickle hustle_ ini sendiri tanpaku yang berarti dua kali beban kerja untuknya.

"Diamlah, Nick," balas rubah dalam kostum gajah itu, untungnya tak ada yang mendengar atau penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

"Aku hanya ... kau tahu ... merasakan nostalgia, maksudku aku sudah lama sekali tak melihat tampang imutmu itu di dalam kostum itu, kau membuatku ingin memberikanmu ciuman ayah," ucapku sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Jangan panggil aku imut, atau menciumku atau aku akan gigit wajah bodohmu itu," Finnick menatapku dengan tatapan galaknya, terlihat lebih aneh dari yang kukira disaat dia melakukan itu, maksudku dia tampak seperti seseorang yang baru di saat menggunakan kostum itu walau dia hanya berakting untuk uang. Dan sekarang dengan dia mengeluarkan tatapan galaknya disaat dia menggunakan kostum yang seharusnya membuat dia imut, terkesan seperti lava keluar dari kue cokelat.

Kami sampai di depan _Jumbeaux's_ cafe, cafe es krim si gajah yang merupakan tempat pertemuanku dengan Judy, tempat ini tak terlihat ada bedanya sama sekali, dan kemungkinan besar mereka masih gunakkan belalai mereka untuk mengambil es krim dan lainnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini tak ada Judy ataupun siapapun untuk membelikan jumbo pop, maka dari itu kurasa kita akan perlu modal sedikit kali ini," ujarku didepan pintu ukuran gajah tempat itu.

"Lakukan saja kerjamu, mungkin saja judy yang lain hadir buat kautipu," jawab Finnick dengan pelan.

"Ok ... kuharap begitu," aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian masuk dengan kedua tanganku masuk ke kantong dan ekspresi tenang, lalu mengambil antrian dibelakang gajah wanita yang hadir bersama anaknya yang untuk ukuran anak kecil, ukurannya melebihiku yang merupakan pria dewasa 35 tahun, tapi ya ... dia gajah, kenapa aku permasalahkan ini?

Setelah 5 menit mengantri, akhirnya kami lakukan operasi menipu kami.

"Selanjutnya," panggil gajah itu namun tak melihat kebawah dan menyadari kalau sekarang giliran kami.

"Hey, Pak, kami di bawah sini," sahutku ke kasir.

Si gajah itu baru menoleh kebawah setelah kusahut tadi, wajahnya berubah dari terlihat bosan menjadi mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalian terlihat familiar," ucapnya sambil melototi kami.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mungkin tertukar dengan dengan pelanggan rubah lainnya," aku lupa soal gajah dan kemampuan mengingat mereka, namun kurasa walau dia tahu ataupun tak tahu kami adalah orang yang sama yang pernah datang ke sini 3 tahun kemarin, tampaknya tak akan mengubah keadaan.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku tak terima rubah disini, dan aku punya hak untuk menolak kalian, maka dari itu pergilah," balas gajah itu sambil mengangkat tanda bertuliskan 'Kami punya hak untuk menolak pelanggan.'

Finnick mulai berpura-pura menangis berharap pemilik toko ini akan kasihan atau orang lain kasihan dan membantu kami. Soal orang lain, aku menghadap ke belakang sejenak dan berpikir akan ada tukang parkir lain yang akan membantu kami, sayangnya tidak, yang ada malah para antrian dibelakang terlihat kesal dengan kami karena menghalangi antrean mereka.

"Cepatlah keluar sebelum aku kehilangan pelanggan yang lain," ucap gajah itu yang mencoba untuk mengusir kami.

"Aku hanya ingin jumbo pop untuk anakku ini, hari ini ulang tahunnya dan dia selalu terobsesi soal hal-hal berukuran raksasa seperti gajah, dia bahkan ingin jadi gajah saat dia besar nanti," aku benar-benar menggunakan kalimat yang sama dengan terakhir aku disini, Finnick melihatku dan dari tatapannya aku bisa membaca dia ingin berkata "Yang benar saja, Nick?"

"Es krim itu terlalu besar untuk dia, dia akan melepo ... tunggu dulu, aku ingat sekarang, kalian berdua pernah ke sini dengan alasan yang sama, namun kali ini tak ada tukang parkir kelinci yang akan membantumu, maka dari itu cepatlah keluar," si gajah bernama Jerry itu baru ingat tentang kami pasti karena ucapan yang 100% sama dengan terakhir aku ke sini bersama Finnick.

Harusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi, kemampuanku dalam berbohong tampaknya tak lagi setajam dulu, baiklah ... aku tak mau lakukan ini namun tampaknya aku terpaksa lakukan ini dengan cara kasar.

Aku mengeluarkan lencana ZPD dari kantongku dan menunjukkan ke arahnya, "Kepolisian ZPD, anda ditahan."

Si gajah tertawa kemudian diikuti oleh pegawai yang berada di belakangnya, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin menangkapku karena tak bisa membeli es krim disini?"

"Sedikit, tapi alasan utama kau ditahan karena kau lupa jika tukang parkir kelinci disini pernah memperingatimu soal menyediakan es krim menggunakan belalai yang tak disarungi itu tergolong tak higienis dan termasuk pelanggaran kesehatan kelas 3, jika aku tak salah, kau bisa dipenjara 3 tahun untuk itu, namun aku bisa anggap ini sebagai peringatan kedua jika kau ingin melayani kami," jawabku dengan tenang.

Gajah tersebut wajahnya berubah drastis setelah kujelaskan hal tadi dari yang awalnya tertawa menjadi terdiam tanpa kata, Finnick melihat kebingungan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan aku hanya tersenyum dengan lebar.

" _It's called a hustle, Sweetheart_."

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan 4 jumbo pop dari tempat itu, yup ... kami dapatkan 4 kali ini, kami bahkan terpaksa bawa gerobak kecil untuk membawa 4 jumbo pop itu, kami lanjutkan perkejaan kami untuk mengubah jumbo pop itu menjadi _pawpsickle_ , yang dimana tahap akhirnya adalah menjualkannya ke para hamster yang tak akan pikir dua kali jika mendengar teriakan _pawpsickle_ dari luar kantor mereka. Tongkat dari _pawpsickle_ itu kami jual kembali ke tikus yang perlu "bahan bangunan", kami bilang kalau itu adalah kayu merah, baiklah ... ini benar-benar terasa seperti _De Javu_.

Sore harinya, kami membagi dua hasil pendapatan kami, "98, 99, 100 ... ok, itulah bagianmu," aku memberikan $1000 kepada Finnick, dia lalu melepas kostumnya dan masuk ke mobil vannya. Sebelum dia menancapkan gasnya, aku bergerak menuju ke kaca mobilnya.

"Kau masih perlu $2000 lagi, maka dari itu, kurasa kau lebih memperlukan ini," aku memberikan $1000 yang seharusnya jadi bagianku kepadanya.

"Nick, itu bagianmu dan kau telah membantuku, kau berhak atas uang itu," Rubah fennec itu terlihat terkejut dan tak enak untuk mengambil bagianku itu.

"Aku punya gajiku sendiri, Finn. Lagipula aku sekedar hanya ingin membantu teman lamaku."

"Baiklah ..." Finnick mengambil $1000 tambahan dariku dengan perlahan, "Lalu kenapa kau mencoba untuk membagi dua hasil pendapatan kita jika kau hanya akan memberikan seluruhnya untukku?" tambahnya.

"Entahlah ... biar aku bisa melihat kau dalam kostum itu lebih lama, kurasa" jawabku.

"Lucu sekali, Nick," nada bicaranya seketika galak kembali dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Tak ada ciuman untuk ayah?" candaku kepadanya sebelum dia pergi.

Finnick memasang kacamatanya dan berkata, "Chaaooo" dan kemudian langsung pergi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bercandaku tadi.

"Jangan lupa beli popokmu!" teriakku selagi mobil itu berjalan pergi.

Setelah mobil van Finnick pergi, aku menyadari seseorang di seberang jalan sedang melihatiku dengan jaket hoodie, masker yang menutupi wajahnya, tangannya didalam kantong dan bahkan bersepatu, tak banyak orang di zootopia menggunakan sepatu, melihat tak semua hewan bisa membuat sepatu karena jutaan macam bentuk kaki tiap hewan dan yang bisa pun hanya bisa membuat sepatu untuk hewan tertentu, serta ... kurasa kami sudah terbiasa dengan telanjang kaki.

Aku tak yakin hewan jenis apa dia karena penampilannya tadi, aku bahkan tak pasti jika dia memang melihatiku atau apa, jika iya ... kenapa?

Aku berjalan pulang, beberapa kali aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah dia mengikutiku, tetapi tidak, dia hanya diam disana di posisi yang sama dan tak mengikutiku sama sekali. Kurasa aku hanya paranoid saja, namun mengapa dia harus berpakaian tertutup begitu?

* * *

Setelah 30 menit berjalan kaki, aku sampai di apartemenku lagi dan berjalan menuju ruanganku, namun saat aku sampai di depan pintu, aku menyadari kalau pintunya telah terbuka duluan. Aku langsung khawatir dan membuka pintu, kamar terlihat kosong, namun aku langsung keliling sana-sini memastikan jika ada sesuatu yang hilang ataupun orangnya masih di dalam sini.

Setelah mengecek seluruh kamar, aku pastikan jika tak ada barangku yang hilang atau seseorang disini, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu, namun 2 orang dengan cara berpakain yang sama dengan yang kutemui di jalan tadi hanya saja lebih tinggi dan kurus berada tepat di depan pintuku, mereka membawa senjata taser di tangan mereka, aku diam ditempat, berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk melawan balik, pistolku berada di lemari, lebih tepatnya di sabuk pistol yang kugantung di celanaku, aku hanya perlu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambilnya tanpa terkena taser mereka.

"Punya sesuatu yang bukan milik anda, Nick?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Dari mana dia tahu namaku?

* * *

 **FYI, umur Nick di movie berdasarkan kata sutradaranya adalah 32 tahun, jadi ya ... 35 tahun disini karena settingnya 3 tahun setelah movie.**

 **Kalau pacingnya agak berantakan harap maklumi karena ini dibuatnya agak rushed karena banyak jadwal lain ke depannya.**

 **Thanks buat yang setia baca, dan harap reviewnya.**


	4. Chap 4 - Did You Still Believe?

**Chapter 4**

 **Warning : Chapter ini bakal ada perubahan sudut pandang beberapa kali, jadi saya berharap yang baca kagak bingung aja yang sama FP yang mana TP.**

* * *

"Punya sesuatu yang bukan milik anda, Nick?"

Siapa orang ini? Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Dan barang apa yang dimak ... tunggu dulu, kotak itu, kotak dari Finnick. Sialan, Finn, aku tahu jika akan ada masalah dengan benda itu, apakah orang ini dari tadi mematai aku dan Finn seharian?

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian maksud, dan bahkan aku tak tahu siapa kalian, bagaimana jika kita bicarakan semua ini dengan santai karena kurasa semua ini adalah kesalah pahaman," jawabku kepada mereka.

"26 tahun, Nick ... dan kau masih dipertanyakan untuk bisa dipercaya atau tidak," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"26 tahun? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan sambil mengingat kembali apa 26 tahun yang dimaksud.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama," mereka berdua mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku.

"Baiklah ... kau menang, biar aku ambil yang kau maksud di lemariku," jawabku berbohong agar aku bisa berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil pistolku. Aku membuka pintu lemari dengan perlahan dan melihat senjataku sudah tak ada dilemari.

"Kau mencari ini?" aku langsung menoleh kembali ke mereka yang memegang pistolku, "Kau tak pantas untuk benda ini, kau tahu? Entah apa yang dipikirkan ZPD untuk merekrut seekor rubah."

Aku melihati mereka dengan tajam dan mengeluarkan cakarku, "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Menyerang kami jarak dekat? Ingatlah jika kami bisa menembakmu kapan saja," ujar orang yang di kanan.

"Kami bahkan punya pistolmu jika kami perlu, namun boss ingin kau ditangkap hidup-hidup yang sangat disayangkan" lanjut orang yang di kiri.

"Kukira kalian kesini hanya untuk benda yang kau cari itu? Ambillah kotak bodoh itu sekarang."

"Kotak apa?" tanya orang yang di kanan.

Mukaku langsung bingung, kukira mereka datang untuk mengambil kembali kotak yang dicuri Finn itu, lalu apa maksud pertanyaan perta ... tunggu dulu, apakah pertanyaan pertama itu hanya untuk mengejekku untuk menjadi polisi rubah pertama Zootopia dan menganggap aku tak pantas untuk memiliki pistol tersebut? Lalu kenapa boss mereka menginginkanku sekarang?

"Kau berbuat nakal yang lain, Eh?" tanya orang yang di kanan.

"Lupakan soal yang kubicarakan tadi, dan bilang boss mu jika dia akan perlu lebih dari 2 orang ber- _hoodie_ dan senjata taser untuk menangkapku," ucapku dengan tenang sambil memegang kedua pinggang.

Mereka berdua menoleh satu sama lain dan mengarahkan tasernya kearahku dan menembak secara berbarengan, aku langsung terjatuh seketika karena setruman dari 2 peluru taser.

"Kurasa 2 sudah cukup," jawab mereka dari sindiranku tadi selagi aku mencoba untuk tetap sadarkan diri dari setruman tadi, namun sentruman dari 2 peluru terlalu kuat, mataku mulai kabur dan tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan, aku pada akhirnya pingsan dari setruman tersebut.

* * *

Aku bangun dengan kedua tanganku terikat kebelakang dan kakiku terikat dengan kursi yang tak tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali karena dipakui ke lantai. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa jam aku pingsan, atau di mana aku sekarang, yang kutahu aku sekarang berada di tengah sebuah ruangan dengan lantai coklat putih kotak-kotak, tangga di sebelah kanan, beberapa penghargaan berbentuk kacang tertempel sepanjang tangga tersebut. papan tulis di depan dengan 2 bendera hijau di sebe ... oh tidak ...

"Apa kau merindukkan tempat ini?" suara berat dari belakangku, suara yang aku tak ingat pernah dengar.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku kepada siapapun yang di belakangku.

Suara tapak kakipun mulai terdengar, semakin terasa mendekat tiap langkahnya, hingga pada akhirnya dia berada di depanku, seekor tikus tanah pendek dengan pakaian tuxedo rapi, tikus tanah yang pernah memalukanku ke hewan mangsa yang lain di saat aku ingin bergabung anggota pramuka 26 tahun lalu.

"Kau ingat sekarang?" tanyanya setelah berjalan ke depanku.

"Kau tetap pendek dan gemuk sampai sekarang," jawabku dengan tenang.

"Dan kau masih tetap bodoh sampai sekarang," balasnya.

"Baiklah, itu balasan yang bagus, sekarang apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Yang pertama, reuni anggota pramuka lama kita," jawabnya yang kemudian 3 pria jaket hoodie yang ternyata adalah zebra, kuda dan lembu kemudian disusul dengan kuda nil. 5 hewan yang pernah mengganggu pada hari itu ... semuanya di sini, di ruang yang sama.

"Bukan reuni yang kuharapkan, lagipula aku bukan anggota pramuka," ujarku masih dalam keadaan tenang, walau dalam pikiranku langsung teringat kembali betapa kejam diskriminasi mereka kepadaku saat itu.

"Kau masih ingat namaku?" tanya si tikus.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kau punya nama," jawabku, si lembu hampir tertawa mendengar jawabanku, namun berhenti disaat si tikus menolehnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak tahu, namaku Bill, Bill Moleconi."

Bill? apa ini Bill yang Finnick maksud? Bill yang melibatkan Finnick dengan utang $3000? Ahmmm ... tunggu dulu, aku sangat yakin Finnick bilang "Bill si musang", kecuali kalau dia tak tahu beda musang dengan tikus tanah, dan jika ini Bill yang dia maksud, aku akan sangat kecewa dengannya sekarang.

"Kau melamuni apa? Apa kau ingat sekarang?" tanya tikus bernama Bill itu setelah aku tak merespon selama beberapa detik.

"Lalu apa rencana keduamu?" aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan mengganti subjek percakapan.

"Tn. Big," jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Tn. Big? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Dia membunuh ayahku, di depan mataku, dengan menenggelamkannya dalam kolam es dibawah lantainya, aku hanya bisa berteriak dan bermohon kepadanya untuk mengeluarkannya, tapi dia tak peduli, aku takkan pernah melupakan tatapan ketidakpedulian ia itu," jelas hewan berbulu putih coklat itu.

"Cerita yang bagus, lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" mungkin terdengar kasar untuk menjawab demikian pada saat dia menyeritakan sesuatu yang tragis, hanya saja aku tak punya rasa hormat sama sekali untuk orang yang menangkapku begini dan pernah mem- _bully_ ku 26 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku melihatimu beberapa kali kesana, dengan teman kelincimu itu, pertama kau terlihat seperti ditangkap olehnya namun selanjutnya kalian datang dengan mudah saja tanpa diawasi ataupun dicek, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian dengan kakek tua itu, namun jika kau bisa masuk begitu saja, kurasa kau bisa membunuhnya begitu saja juga," jelasnya.

"Kau ingin aku untuk membunuhnya?" tanyaku terkejut akan penjelasannya.

"Terdengar mudah bukan? Kau tinggal masuk rumahnya, temui dia dan habisi dengan, dia hanya tikus kecil lagipula."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan mau melakukannya?"

"Kau akan melakukannya."

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Menggelitikiku dengan gigi tumpul kalian itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," dia tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Judy yang sedang berada di dalam mobil patroli mencoba untuk menelpon Nick, beberapa kali dia sudah mencoba untuk menelpon rubah merah tersebut namun tak dapat jawaban.

"Ayolah, Nick ..." Judy terus mencoba untuk menelpon, cukup mencurigakan bagi Judy melihat Nick tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah meminta izin untuk tidak berkerja 1 hari karena Finnick sakit.

"Seharusnya hari ini sudah bisa hadir kembali kecuali jika Finnick memaksanya untuk selalu menemaninya, namun jikapun begitu seharusnya dia akan menjawab teleponku sekarang," pikir Judy sambil terus mencoba menelpon.

 _Walkie-talkie_ di mobil tiba-tiba bersuara, "Judy, kau disana? Ganti," suara Clawhauser keluar dari alat komunikasi tersebut.

"Ya, aku disini, ada apa, Clawhauser?"

"Ini soal Nick."

Mata Judy langsung terbuka lebar dan perasaan khawatir langsung muncul saat mendengar kalimat tersebut, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Nick?"

"Malam kemarin, pemilik apartemen melaporkan dia diculik oleh orang yang tidak diketahui, kau harus kesi-" sebelum cheetah itu selesai bicara, Judy langsung berkata, "Aku akan segera kesana."

Judy langsung tancap gas menuju ke kantor ZPD dengan sirine nya dibunyikan, namun selama di perjalanan, dia menyadari keberadaan mobil van yang tak asing baginya mulai berjalan, setelah beberapa detik berpikir, dia akhirnya ingat jika itu mobil Finnick. Judy mempercepat kecepatan mobil dan mobil van tersebut terlihat juga mempercepat geraknya, Judy mulai curiga dan langsung menancapkan gas sekuat mungkin hingga menyusuli mobil van tersebut dan berhenti di depannya, mobil van tersebut dengan terpaksa berhenti karena mobil yang ukurannya lebih besar berhenti di hadapannya.

Judy keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke kaca pintu mobil tersebut, hanya untuk melihat Finnick yang menarik nafas lega, "Pyuuhh ... kukira aku sedang dikejar karena apa, ternyata hanya kau," ucap Finnick.

"Kukira kau sakit," ujar Judy sambil menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap Finnick dengan curiga.

"Ahhh ... aku sudah baikan," jawab Finnick dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Kemana Nick sekarang?"

"Nick? Kukira dia sudah kembali berkerja hari ini, melihat dia tak mendatangiku."

Judy makin curiga dan memutuskan untuk bergerak menuju pintu belakang, dia membuka pintu belakang tersebut hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada Nick disana dan hanya botol-botol minuman, beberapa obat, kostum gajah dan furniture rumah dari sofa, tempat tidur dan lainnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Finnick yang mulai panik.

"Baiklah, jelaskan di mana Nick sekarang?" nada bicara Judy mulai marah.

"Apa? Oh ... syukurlah kau tidak ingin membahas apa yang kau baru saja lihat di sini," Finnick lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas lega, "Soal Nick, mungkin dia masih tertidur di apartemennya, kau tahu ... kesiangan."

"Aku baru saja dapat laporan jika dia diculik, dan kau satu-satunya orang terakhir yang bersama dengan dia, maka dari itu kau saksi utama disini."

"Apa? Oh tidak ... Bill ..." wajah Finnick berubah total setelah diberitahu oleh Judy.

"Bill? Siapa Bill yang dimaksud ini?"

"Akan kuantarkan kau, cepat masuk ke mobil," Finnick membukaka pintu mobil sebelah kanan.

"Aku bisa gunakkan mobil kepolisianku dan mengikutimu dan bahkan memanggil bantuan terlebih dahulu."

"Tak ada waktu untuk itu, dia bisa melakukan apa saja sekarang kepadanya," Finnick terlihat terburu-buru dan khawatir di waktu yang sama, Judy dengan terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Finnick, dan Finnick langsung tancap gas membawa mereka entah ke mana lokasi Bill ini.

* * *

2 jam berlalu, tak ada hal yang terjadi sejauh ini, dia belum mempertanyakan aku apa-apa atau melakukan apa-apa, mereka semua hanya duduk di depanku seperti menunggu sesuatu entah apa yang ditunggu itu.

"Aku masih mempertanyakan bagaimana rubah sepertimu bisa menjadi polisi, Nick," tanya tikus tanah yang duduk di depanku.

"Karena aku bisa dipercaya, walau aku hanya rubah yang kau pandang licik dan pembohong," jawabku.

"Satu rubah tidak akan mengubah pandangan seluruh orang terhadap spesiesmu itu," dia mengambil pipa rokok yang lalu menghidupkan rokok tersebut, "Jawab pertanyaanku satu ini, apa kau mempercayai rubah yang lain?" tanyanya sambil mengisap rokok tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kau hanya beranggapan semua rubah itu pembohong karena stereotip beberapa rubah begitu."

"Lalu kau percaya dengan temanmu Finnick?"

Dia benar-benar Bill yang dimaksud Finnick? Orang ini? Ayolah Finn ...

"Tentu saja, dia temanku semenjak umurku 12 tahun."

"Hmmm ... berarti sudah 20 tahun lebih kalian kenal satu sama lain?"

"Kenapa kau harus peduli soal kami berdua? Aku tahu jika Finnick punya utang besar denganmu, dan jika aku bisa saja bantu dia selesaikan utang tersebut dalam 2-3 hari lagi jika kau tidak mengikatku disini sekarang."

"Atau juga bisa saja lunas hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku seketika bingung disaat dia mengeluarkan ucapan tersebut.

"Ohhh ... dia tidak memberi tahumu? Sayang sekali, kukira dia teman baikmu," jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik dan senyum lebar.

"Berhenti memperpanjang pembicaraan dan langsung saja jawab pertanyaanku!" jawabku dengan geram.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," jawabnya yang kemudian mengambil 1 isapan dari rokok itu kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sungguh aneh bukan untuk seseorang meminjam uang dari orang tak dikenal disaat temannya baru saja sukses dengan perkejaan barunya? Apakah karena dia tak mau merepotkan temannya atau karena teman lamanya tak pernah mengunjungi dia lagi selama 3 tahun? Membuat dia sendiri didalam mobil van nya tanpa partner kerja dan habiskan waktunya datang ke bar. Tiap harinya diisi dengan keirian dari kesuksesan teman lamanya dan tidak dipedulikan oleh temannya."

* * *

" _Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin melihat dia dipecat dari perkejaannya sekarang dan pergi kembali kepadaku mengemis kembali untuk jadi partner pawpsickle," ucap Finnick yang sedak mabuk kepada tikus gendut dihadapannya di dalam sebuah bar._ "

" _Bukankah dia temanmu? Kau ingin dia dipecat dari perkejaannya begitu saja?" tanya si tikus._

" _Apakah bisa dipanggil teman jika kau tak menemui teman lamamu lagi begitu saja disaat dapatkan teman baru dan perkejaan baru?"_

* * *

"3 tahunnya diisi dengan kegiatan yang sama, pergi ke bar yang sama untuk meminum minuman yang sama, bicara dengan orang yang sama dan dibayar dengan orang yang sama, wajar saja jika utangnya sama $3000 sekarang. Dia tak sanggup membayar utang tersebut dan aku beri dia satu kesempatan yang tak akan bisa dia tolak."

* * *

" _Aku akan segera bayar utang tersebut, aku berjanji, Bill, beri saja aku waktu lagi," Finnick mengemis kehadapan Bill dengan kepalanya diarahkan pistol di kiri dan kanannya._

" _Waktunya sudah terlalu lama, Finnick, namun aku punya alternatif."_

" _Jelaskan, akan aku lakukan segera."_

" _Bawa Nick dan teman kelincinya itu ke sini, aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya, setidaknya tempat tinggal dia akan cukup."_

" _Apa? Apa yang kau akan lakukan dengan dia?"_

" _Apa kau benar-benar harus peduli? Ada 2 pistol diarahkan ke kepalamu sekarang, lagipula jika ini berhasil, utangmu akan lunas dan kau bisa dapatkan teman lamamu itu kembali."_

" _Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat terakhirmu itu?"_

" _Intinya saja ... dia akan dipecat dan disaat itu dia akan kembali kepadamu dan kalian bisa lakukan entah bisnis yang kalian lakukan itu."_

" _Ba-ba-baiklah." Jawab Finnick dengan terpaksa._

" _Lakukan, atau kepala kecilmu itu tak berbentuk lagi."_

* * *

"Jadi ... apa kau masih percaya dengan teman rubahmu sendiri?" tanya tikus itu dengan sangat santai sambil terus mengisap rokok itu, "Teman baik yang telah jadi bagian hidupmu selama puluhan tahun harus menghianatimu hanya untuk membayar utangnya. Namun apa harus dia yang disalahkan atau kau?"

Aku terus berkeringat, tubuhku mulai bergetar, pikiranku kacau memikirkan apa yang baru saja kudengar, Finn ... kau benar-benar rela melakukan ini?

Kukira kau temanku ...

* * *

Sementara itu, mobil van Finnick berhenti di depan sebuah gedung lama bertuliskan "Tempat Anggota Pramuka Junior" yang tampaknya telah lama ditinggalkan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Judy.

"Judy, aku perlu kau untuk lakukan sesuatu untukku," ucap Finn perlahan, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Apa itu, Finnick?"

"Maafkan aku," rubah fennec itu langsung mengarahkan taser jarak dekat ke Judy, seketika membuat Judy pingsan.

"Maafkan aku, Nick."

* * *

 **Okay ... ini makin naik chapter makin panjang, well ... entah apa itu bagus atau kagak.**

 **Thanks buat kalian yang masih setia baca dan review serta nungguin seminggu buat ini chapter.**

 **Anyway ... intermezzo, besok bakal ujian di kuliah saya jadi well ... kalau ini chapter ya dimaklumin karena gak sempet lagi koreksi, dan doain saya bakal bagus hasilnya.**


	5. Chap 5 - Good Job, Kid

**Chapter 5 : Good Job, Kid**

 **So ... telat update karena ujian, banyak film yang pengen saya bahas di blog saya dan ngebuat storyboard buat project saya nanti, ditamba lagi cerita ini fic beberapa kali ditulis ulang biar lebih enak dikit.**

 **Satu chapter kali ini bakal jadi fokus di flashback**

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak, di Zootopia, anda bisa menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan, pilihlah cita-cita kalian di buku yang ada di depan kalian sekarang" ucap seorang guru ke pada anak muridnya, para murid langsung melihat ke arah buku yang berisikan gambar-gambar profesi-profesi perkerjaan.

"Aku ingin menjadi koki," ucap seekor macan kecil, "Aku ingin menjadi pemadam kebakaran," teriak seekor kuda nil, "Aku ingin menjadi pemain film," teriakan lain dari seekor kuda, murid yang lain saling teriak satu-satu akan cita-cita mereka.

Seekor rubah fennec kecil melihati halaman tentang kepolisian, dia terus memandangi halaman tersebut, melihat gambar seorang polisi menangkap seorang penjahat, memegang senjata dan berdiri dengan tegap, dia tak berteriak seperti murid kelas yang lain, dia hanya melihati serta tersenyum melihati halaman tersebut dengan hasrat yang tinggi untuk menjadi apa yang dia lihat di buku itu.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, dia masih tak lepas dari buku tersebut, melihati halaman yang sama dan gambar yang sama, dia terus membayangkan dirinya dalam kostum kepolisian ZPD, menangkap penjahat dan membuat kota aman.

Rubah kecil itu kemudian mendengar suara dari luar jendelanya, dia menoleh, melihat kumpulan anak-anak kecil lain seusianya bermain dengan seluruh dari mereka memakai kostum polisi. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan berlari ke arah pintu rumah.

Dia mengintip anak-anak kecil tersebut dari balik pohon, salah satu dari mereka memegang pistol air, papan kayu yang digunakkan sebagai tameng, tongkat polisi mainan dan bahkan borgol mainan. Rubah berbulu coklat keemasan itu berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka, salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaan rubah tersebut, yang lain ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah ... boleh aku ikut kalian?" tanya Finnick tersebut terpatah-patah dan gugup.

Anak-anak tersebut melihat satu sama lain dan terlihat seperti bisik-bisik, kemudian salah satu dari mereka, seekor serigala, menoleh ke Finnick dan menjawab "Tentu saja, lagipula kami kurang peran satu lagi untuk permainan kami."

Finnick tersenyum gembira mendengar jawaban tersebut namun kemudian merengut, "Tapi ... aku tak punya kostum polisi seperti kalian."

"Oh ... tak perlu khawatir soal itu, kau tak memerlukan itu," jawab serigala tadi.

"Baiklah ... kapan kita bisa bermain?" Finnick bertanya lagi dengan semangat.

"Sekarang," jawab serigala tersebut, kemudian salah satu dari temannya memasang borgol di kedua tangan Finnick, Rubah kecil itu langsung kebingungan dan bertanya, "A-apa? Kenapa kalian ..."

"Atas nama ZPD, kau ditahan atas mencuri," ucap serigala tersebut.

"A-apa? Tapi aku ingin menjadi polisi, bukan ... pencuri," jawab Finnick kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir akan ada polisi dari hewan pembohong dan tak bisa dipercaya sepertimu, hah?" tanya serigala tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya, teman-temannya yang lain menertawai Finnick secara bersama.

Finnick menoleh kanan-kiri melihati anak-anak yang menertawainya itu, dia merasa terkepung, ketakutan dan diremehkan, semangat sebelumnya untuk bermain berubah menjadi rasa sedih, air mata keluar dari matanya, dan karena telah ditertawai oleh hewan-hewan yang lain, dia berlari sambil menangis.

"Pencuri melarikan diri!" teriak si serigala yang kemudian mengejar Finnick diikuti oleh hewan lainnya, salah menembakkan pistol air tersebut kearah Finnick dan terus menertawai dia. Finnick terus berlari hingga ke pintu rumah dan mengunci pintu tersebut, hewan-hewan tadi masih menertawai dia dari luar, Finnick berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung menutupi dirinya dalam selimut kasur dan menangis dengan kedua tanganya masih diborgol. Dia mencoba untuk melepas borgol tersebut, namun borgol tersebut terlalu kuat untuk tubuh kecilnya meskipun hanya sekedar mainan, dia terus mencoba untuk setidaknya mematahkan borgol tersebut, namun tak ada hasil, dia pada akhirnya menyerah dan melanjutkan tangisan nya dengan kedua tangannya tetap terborgol dan menerima fakta kalau dia akan hanya menjadi apa yang hewan lain pikir dan membuang harapannya menjadi polisi ZPD.

* * *

10 tahun berlalu, Finnick keluar bersama teman bandnya setelah tampil di suatu bar, dia bermain sebagai gitaris di band tersebut.

"Ini bagianmu, Finn" kata seekor berang-berang yang merupakan vokalis band tersebut sambil memberikan Finn $35.

"Hanya segini? Ayolah ... gitar solo ku lebih sulit dari sekedar suara falsmu itu," Finnick marah karena dia merasa bagiannya terlalu sedikit.

"Ini bagianmu, dasar rubah mungil, ambil atau tidak sama sekali," balas si berang-berang.

"Persetan ini, aku keluar dari band bodoh kalian," Finnick mengambil uang tersebut dan langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ya ... silahkan saja, kau beruntung kami kasih kesempatan, kau pikir kau punya pilihan lain?" teriaknya selagi Finnick terus menjauhi mereka.

Finnick terus berjalan dengan rasa kesal, dia memasang _headset_ merahnya ke telinganya dan mencoba untuk mendengar musik, dengan harapan dapat menenangkan hatinya. Dia memasang volume ke maksimum dan tampaknya berhasil, dia terus berjalan dengan iringan musik, sangking terbawa suasana musik yang dia dengar, dia berjalan dengan mata tertutup, menganggukkan kepala dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya seakan sedang bermain gitar, suasana sudah malam dan jalanan terlihat sepi, maka dari itu dia tak khawatir akan hewan yang ukurannya lebih besar darinya akan meninjak dia atau apapun.

Selagi asik dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, dia merasa kakinya telah menyentuh sesuatu, dia membuka mata untuk melihat sebuah mocong kecil, lalu dia menyadari ada seekor rubah merah kecil menangis tak jauh dari lokasi mocong tersebut.

Dalam seketika, Finnick bisa merasakan kalau rubah kecil tersebut baru saja di- _bully_ oleh seseorang, dan dia tahu alasan _bully_ tersebut, dia melepaskan headsetnya, mengambil mocong tersebut dan berjalan perlahan menuju rubah kecil tersebut.

"Baru saja di- _bully_ seseorang, eh?" sahut Finnick, rubah berbaju pramuka itu kemudia menoleh dengan air mata masih menempel di bulu-bulu wajahnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau mencoba untuk ikut anggota pramuka namun mereka mengejekmu karena kau seekor rubah," tebak Finnick, rubah kecil itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Seekor rubah tak bisa menangis begitu saja, kau tak boleh biarkan mereka melihatmu menangis atau mereka akan menertawaimu lebih kuat lagi," Finnick kemudian duduk menyender di samping anak tersebut.

"Kau tahu ... walau kau membenci apa yang mereka katakan, mereka ada benarnya, kau tak akan menjadi lebih dari apa dirimu sekarang ... seekor rubah penipu cilik," lanjut Finnick.

"Tapi aku tak mau berbohong dan menipu orang lain," balas rubah merah itu yang masih terseduh-seduh.

"Aku juga tak mau, tapi apa kita punya pilihan lain? Aku bahkan baru saja mencoba untuk menjadi musisi, aku putuskan untuk keluar, aku rasa aku tak cocok untuk hal tersebut," jawab Finnick.

Rubah merah itu terus memandangi Finnick dan mencoba melegakan dirinya selesai tangisannya tadi.

"Jika mereka hanya pikir kita ... para rubah demikan, kita akan buat mereka berpikir mereka lepas dari tipuan kita disaat mereka telah tertipu dari kita, maka dari itu ... simpan air matamu, jangan buat mereka pikir mereka kalahkan kau dan cobalah menjadi secerdik mungkin untuk menarik perhatian mereka dan membuat mereka tak sadar baru saja ditipu walau mereka terus berpikir kita tak dapat dipercaya," jelas Finnick yang dimana anak itu benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan baik, tangisannya bahkan terlihat hilang.

Anak kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Nick Wilde, Panggil saja aku Nick."

Finnick sempat tersenyum mendengar nama tersebut dan membalas, "Finnick, tak kusangka nama kita bisa hampir sama."

"Hey ... kau ... mau jadi temanku bukan?" tanya rubah kecil bernama Nick itu.

"Tentu, nak, untuk apa aku menolaknya lagipula," jawab Finnick.

Nick tersenyum gembira telah mendapatkan teman baru yang merupakan spesies yang sama dengannya, yang bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Nick dengan polos.

"Aku ... ahh ... sudah 19 tahun," jawab Finnick sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa?" Nick bertanya kebingungan.

"Ya ... ya ... aku tahu, aku juga benci dengan badanku yang pendek, mereka selalu pikir aku semacam bayi dengan tinggi badanku ini."

Nick tertawa mendengar usia teman barunya yang jauh lebih tua dari dia, Finnick hanya ikut tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu tertawa.

"Tapi ... kau tahu, kita mungkin bisa mamfaatkan fisikku untuk sesuatu yang menguntungkan ... untuk uang," lanjut Finnick.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Nick yang penasaran.

"Aku juga belum tahu ... tapi kurasa kita bisa berkerja sama nantinya," balas Finnick.

* * *

20 tahun berlalu, Finnick terjebak macet panjang yang tentu membuatnya kesal, dia tahu jika waktu adalah uang, maka dari itu kemacetan seperti ini membuatnya marah besar, dia keluar dari mobil untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, kerumunan orang berkumpulan di area tersebut.

"Dia yang memulai duluan," ucap seekor koala yang tangannya diborgol kebelakang oleh seekor polisi kelinci, seekor keledai terlentang di aspal dan babak belur.

"Baiklah semuanya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan disini, semuanya bisa kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing," kata seekor polisi rubah dengan kacamata hitamnya mencoba untuk mengusir warga dari lokasi kejadian serta pelaku dan korban, Finnick menyadari siapa polisi rubah tersebut, si rubah merah yang sering bersamanya, dia hanya tersenyum melihati temannya kini menjadi sesuatu yang dia cita-citakan.

Finnick akhirnya kembali ke dalam mobil sebelum Nick melihatnya, dia merasa senang dan rindu dengan temannya yang kini sibuk dengan perkerjaan barunya, dalam hati, dia berkata "Kerja bagus, nak," dan menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

3 tahun kemudian, atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke waktu sekarang, Finnick sedang menarik tubuh Judy yang pingsan ke dalam gedung, hingga dia sampai di tangga kebawah yang mungkin bagian terberat, dia tak menyangka kalau badan kelinci lebih berat dari perkiraannya.

Finnick telah menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Nick disaat dia melihatnya nanti, hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah "Finnick, Kau brengsek! Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?!" atau semacam itu.

"Finnick, Kau brengsek! Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Nick dengan keras disaat Finnick sudah sampai ke dasar lantai sambil menggerek Judy.

"Yup ... tebakanku benar, Oh ... Nick, kau lebih mudah ditebak dari yang kukira," pikir Finnick.


End file.
